Niño obsceno
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Recibe una recompensa cuando caza con el estilo que Mr. March le enseñó.


**Niño Obsceno**

La rodeó dormida, sus piernas capturaron la ancha cadera y el cuchillo se acomodó en el rostro, entre la barbilla y los labios. Le palmeó la mejilla derecha para que despertara, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de moverse, sacudió las piernas y elevó las manos a su torso. No obstante, al observar el sacudir del cuchillo se paralizó. Los labios le temblaban, los ojos se le agitaban con lentitud y las pupilas se le estrechaban. Su palma le cubrió la boca, los sonidos no salían de todas formas y las lágrimas en cambio comenzaban a brotar.

—Quieta, quieta, guarda esas lágrimas. —Le dijo con suavidad. —A él le gustará verlas, le encantará.

El cuchillo recorrió las mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas, en el cuello la punta apretó un poco más pero no llegó a cortar la piel. Al contornear los pechos sus piernas aflojaron el agarre de la cadera, ella lo notó y con rapidez movió las piernas. Le dio unas pataditas en los muslos antes de lanzarse a correr.

Le permitió tener ventaja, tal y como le recomendó James. Al principio no lo hizo y consiguió a un James con las cejas levantadas y los labios apretados; pero al obedecerlo descubrió que era mucho mejor hacerlos correr, con el ejercicio la sangre fluía con mayor rapidez y la agitación del corazón la hacía más deliciosa. Y era mucho más gratificante tenerlo contento, contento era mucho más accesible.

La dejó correr entre gritos y llantos, la alcanzó unos segundos después y hasta el momento oyó como los gritos eran más bajos a medida que se adentraba en el pasillo. La tuvo de nuevo entre los brazos de James, uno le aprisionaba la cintura y el otro le rodeaba el cuello, la palma extendida le cubría la boca y los alaridos atravesaban nimiamente los dedos.

—Ven a acabar con ella, Cariño. —James le sonrió.

La mujer corrió una vez más, antes de seguirla sus manos se encontraron en el rostro de James. Las palmas se acomodaron en las mejillas y jalaron al otro hacia él. Sus labios se superpusieron a los de James, húmedos y suaves. Siempre hizo lo mismo al cazar, era un tipo de amuleto de la suerte y con los rápidos besos su cacería era exitosa, aunque la simple presencia de James ya lo hacía.

—Atrápala.

Aún lograba escuchar los chillidos de la misma manera que los oiría si la tuviera al lado gritándole en la oreja. Persiguió el rastro de la voz con calma, la misma que poseía James al verlo haciéndolo. La halló en el pasillo sin salida rascando la pared mientras se ahogaba en los propios gritos y la saliva. Miró por detrás del hombro y al notar su presencia se aferró de la pared con mayor ímpetu, como si ello sirviera.

Desenvainó el cuchillo, el acero acarició sus dedos y el mango se ajustó a su palma, en la cercanía los dedos se cerraron en un puño sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Le tomó la mandíbula y le elevó la cabeza, descubriendo por completo el cuello y apoyando su cuchillo en medio de este, exactamente por encima de la separación de dos huesos de la tráquea.

La punta del cuchillo se clavó despacio, al deslizarse por lo largo de la cara delantera del cuello fue acelerado y más profundo en el cortar de la carne. La inicial sangre salpicó en la pared y algo en sus dedos, la volteó y la mantuvo en sus brazos, le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y presionando con las yemas el cuero cabelludo le estiró el cuello.

Su lengua recorrió la herida, la sangre le tiñó los labios que oprimían la piel obteniendo más y más. La mujer no murió hasta que sus dientes mordieron el contorno del corte, un pequeño grito acompañó el ultimo latir del corazón. La sangre calentaba su garganta, extendía el calor a todo su cuerpo y lo excitaba.

La soltó al arrebatarle el último aliento, ya no era tan bonita. El pulgar limpió el contorno de sus labios y las comisuras, lamiendo lo que adquiría de ellas. Sus ojos al instantes volvieron a la amplia curva en la boca de James, una un poco más larga se conformó en la suya al verlo allí tan feliz.

—¿Lo he hecho bien, Mr. March?

—Como siempre lo has hecho más que bien, mi niño.

Sus codos se situaron en los hombros de James, sus dedos se cruzaron en la nuca de este y sobre el cabello. —¿Me recompensara por esto?

—¿Quieres una recompensa?

—La merezco. —Se relamió los dientes y ladeó la cabeza. —Por favor, Mr. March.

Con la punta de la lengua le lamió los labios, la sangre mezclada con la saliva se los manchó y le hizo separarlos para limpiarlos, fue allí cuando le mantuvo la lengua entre los dientes, lastimándola con un pequeño meneo. Después su propia lengua se introdujo en la cavidad, saboreando los dientes y el gusto de la saliva en unión con el tabaco.

Fue detenido por los dedos de James acomodándose en su mandíbula y distanciándolo, la sonrisa que plantó en su boca fue de lado y con la saliva amontonándosele en las comisuras de la misma. James tenía la mirada inocente, como la de los ángeles, le sorprendió que el bastardo pudiera poseer una así.

—Necesitas hacerlo más tranquilo, mi niño.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

Sus besos continuaron en el cuello, James inclinó la cabeza concediéndole el paso en ella. Sus dientes marcaban el camino por el cual sus labios descendían, al ser obstruido por el paño se clavaron en forma de queja y con nimiedad consiguieron romperla. James chasqueó la lengua, se inclinó un poco más para que ocupara su lengua en la suciedad que creó.

Sus manos se deslizaron por las ropas hasta estancarse en la entrepierna, las yemas presionaron en la rigidez y se mordisqueó el labio dándole un divertido gesto a James. Oprimió una vez más logrando que los labios contrarios se distanciaran y un suspiro se expulsara. James mostró su mejor expresión al tenerlo en sus rodillas, el maldito estaba realmente satisfecho con tan solo eso.

El frio que despedía el cuerpo a su lado hacia que el calor en el suyo fuera mayor. Bajó el cierra con la misma energía que usaría para destruirlo, estableció el espacio necesario para tomar el endurecido miembro. Sus dedos se extendieron por el tronco y su lengua en la punta, el gusto salado se apoderaba velozmente de su paladar y deshacía el dulce que la sangre le proporcionó.

Su lengua avanzaba a medida que los dedos se desprendían, los labios oprimían la piel. Desde adelante a atrás, despacio al tener la carne adentrándose en su boca y más rápido al abandonarla. Apacibles gruñidos adornaban los labios de James, lo apretaba con más fuerzas para que la voz tuviera mayor amplitud.

Los dedos en su cabeza enredaron sus cabellos y los acariciaron desde el centro hasta las puntas en su nuca. Las yemas se plantaban en su cuero cabelludo jalando su cabeza y ocasionando que la polla ocupara mayor espacio en su cavidad. Tuvo el control de los movimientos de a momentos y en los otros fueron completamente de James, tironeando de sus cabellos y por el dolor haciéndole soltar algunos insultos ilegibles por la intromisión, era un poco más dulce al llevarlos hacia atrás.

Al levantar sus ojos lo tenía con los labios palpitando y gimiendo, y con los ojos desviados a ella que yacía con los brazos estirados y la sangre como cobertor, los celos lo asaltaban por ello. La semilla alcanzó su boca al momento en que su lengua se localizó mojando la punta. Lo tragó, parte del semen se fluyó por las comisuras de su boca y las limpió con la punta de la lengua.

Situó su espalda en la pared, frotó su oprimida entrepierna al verla a ella y compartir con March una cantidad de la encantadora imagen. La mirada de James regresó a la suya al instante en que se aferró al tirante y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Ven cerca y fóllame. —Le susurró. —Duro, Mr. March.

Lo tuvo como quiso, más cerca y enfrente suyo. Su pelvis se meneó hacia adelante y las manos de James la atraparon, los dedos se interpusieron entre la ropa y la piel. Las yemas apretaron su carne y con un impulso lo volteó dejando su cara contra la pared, sus palmas se ampliaron en ella y las falanges se doblaron.

Los dedos descendieron palpando los huesos, el pantalón se le fue bajado con una brusquedad que le hizo tambalear. Sintió la caliente polla sobre su trasero y las yemas de los dedos recorriendo su columna vertebral hasta alcanzar sus cabellos, se unieron a los dedos y manejaron la declinación de su cabeza.

—¿Así está bien para ti, mi niño obsceno?

La risa era inevitable ante el acento que James tenía para esa palabra por lo que la lanzó y la acalló con el apretón siendo más agresivo. El bastardo era demasiado gracioso cuando era dominante. —Por supuesto, Mr. March.

La palma se posó en su vientre y lo aproximó más y más. La polla jugueteó en torno a su entrada, nunca muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca, jadeó hasta que la poseyó finalmente la punta. Gimió con el estremecimiento que le hizo separar las piernas, cuanta más profundidad la polla alcanzaba más fuerza utilizaban los dedos en su vientre.

El cálido aliento de James chocaba contra su cuello, el mismo le erizaba la piel. Los labios se movían humedeciéndole la piel y los dientes la raspaban escasamente. La respiración se le detenía cada vez que una nueva embestida se formaba, más rápida y enérgica, y su espalda se arqueaba posicionando su trasero más contiguo a James.

—Sí, justo así, Mr. March, es tan bueno.

Una de sus manos agarró su rígido miembro, los dedos se movieron del tronco a la punta al mismo tiempo en que los labios de James tomaban su piel entre ellos y depositaban pequeñas marcas. Los gemidos eran inconstantes y por ambos placeres, cada tanto era más alto por uno y para el otro tenía el silencio.

El estrujar de sus cabellos fue más tosco en el momento en que las embestidas cesaron y a la semilla le correspondió el rellenar de su interior. Su propia semilla estuvo en su mano unos segundos después, un espasmo la contuvo. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más tranquila y el frio regresaba con el deslizar del semen entre las caras internas de sus muslos.

Se giró, se chupó los dedos y tendió los brazos una vez más en los hombros de James, y le mostró los dientes con una ancha curva.—Necesitamos cazar juntos más seguido.


End file.
